All Critters Go to Heaven
HappyEnding912's movie-spoof of "All Dogs Go to Heaven" Cast * Charlie B. Barkin- Diego (Ice Age) * Itchy Itchiford- Sid (Ice Age) * Anne-Marie- Coraline * Carface- Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) * Killer- Specs (The Flight Before Christmas) * Annabelle- Kate (Alpha and Omega) * Harold & Kate- Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) * Flo- Sarabi (The Lion King) * Flo's Puppies- Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kiara, Young Kovu, Kion and The Cubs (The Lion 1&3 and The Lion Guard) * Hellhound- Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * King Gator- Butch (The Good Dinosaur) Scenes * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 1 - Opening Credits/Rat Race * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 2 - You Can't Keep A Good Dog Down * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 3 - Black Wolf & Diego/Black Kills Diego * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 4 - Diego In Heaven/Kate/Let Me Be Surprised * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 5 - Back In New Orleans/I'm Not A Ghost! * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 6 - Diego Saves Coraline * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 7 - Bedtime Story * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 8 - Grand Chawhee To Win * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 9 - Jackpot! * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 10 - Sarabi & Her Cubs/What's Mine Is Yours/Diego's Nightmare * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 11 - Soon You'll Come Home * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 12 - Don't Worry About Me * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 13 - Butch/Let's Make Music Together * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 14 - Bad Sabertooth! * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 15 - To The Rescue! * All Critters Go To Heaven Part 16 - Heavenly Sabertooth/End Credits Version 2 * Charlie B. Barkin- Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Itchy Itchiford- Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Anne-Marie- Katie (PAW Patrol) * Carface- Prince John (Robin Hood) * Killer- Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Annabelle- Fluff (The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit (Golden Films)) * Harold & Kate- Mr. and Mrs. Leary (Edward in New York) * Flo- Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Flo's Puppies- Young Penguins (Surfs Up and Penguins of Madagascar) * Hellhound- Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) * King Gator- Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Rat Race * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 2 - You Can't Keep A Good Dog Down * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 3 - Prince John & Bagheera/Prince John Kills Bagheera * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 4 - Bahgeera In Heaven/Fluff/Let Me Be Surprised * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 5 - Back In New Orleans/I'm Not A Ghost! * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 6 - Bagheera Saves Katie * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 7 - Bedtime Story * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 8 - Grand Chawhee To Win * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 9 - Jackpot! * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 10 - Marina & Young Penguins/What's Mine Is Yours/Bagheera's Nightmare * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 11 - Soon You'll Come Home * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 12 - Don't Worry About Me * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 13 - Sharptooth/Let's Make Music Together * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 14 - Bad Panther! * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 15 - To The Rescue! * All Critters Go To Heaven (Version 2) Part 16 - Heavenly Panther/End Credits Trivia: *this movie spoof is dedicated to the memory of Judith Barsi Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Movie Spoofs Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Spoofs Category:HappyEnding912 Category:Movie-spoof